todo cambia
by hitoriyama
Summary: haru tras ver una escena no deseada conoce a un chico que le cambia la vida, el cual le trae muy buenos momentos pero este esconde un secreto cual sera? pesimo sumary XD bueno sorry entren y lean :D (capitulo 8 subido: una gran sorpresa)
1. Chapter 1

Ettoo... em bueno hola soy nueva en esto, ojala que les guste :)

Capitulo 1

Un nuevo comienzo

Haru Miura una chica de 15 años se encontraba enamorada de Sawada Tsunayoshi pero a pesar de que sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos ella lucho para que este se enamorara de ella, pero este nunca le presto atención.

Aquel dia en el que todo el grupo del decimo vongola tuvo un viaje escolar en el cual Reborn incluyo a Haru. La dulce primavera desperto muy alegre por aquel viaje a la mañana siguiente diciéndose a si misma

-hoy si lo lograre desu-se repetia la chica

-Al cabo de un rato llegaron a su destino muy alegres donde se dividieron en parejas, a Haru para su mala suerte no le toco con tsuna sino que con yamamoto, y a su querido dame-tsuna le toco con su mejor amiga kyoko, la cual a aquel chico le gustaba.

Haru y su compañero Yamamoto ivan caminando de acuerdo a su mapa hasta llegar a un punto donde se encontraban tsuna con kyoko; haru los diviso a lo lejos entonces la chica se escondio con yamamoto entre los arbustos para observar a aquellos chicos; en un instante yamamoto tapo los ojos de haru

-etto... haru porque mejor no nos vamos al otro punto del mapa- le decia este un tanto nervioso

-yamamoto-san no quiero, haru no quiere irse desu- le respondia esta

Pero yamamoto no desistia en sacar a haru de aquel lugar, durante mucho rato estuvieron descutiendo si irse o no de aquel lugar

Pero...haru alfin pudo ganar aquel pelea quitando las manos de yamamoto de sus ojos dejando ver como tsuna y kyoko unian sus labios unos con otro en un apacionado beso.

A dulce primavera reacciono de una form muy extraña mostrando sus bellos ojos color chocolate muy llorozos a la vista de yamamoto...

-yamamoto-san vamos al otro punto?- decia ella con una sonrisa

-emmm... si haru vamos- le decia este alegre chico un tanto nervioso porque ella llorara

Ya habian caminado alrededor de una dos cuadras cuando la castaña se largo a correr sin rumbo fijo envuelta en llanto

-no puede ser posible tsuna-san y kyoko-chan se estaban besando...-se repetia aquellas palabras en la mente –bueno si es asi mejor sera apoyar a kyoko-chan en todo lo malo para que no sufra, asi no se sentira mal al contarmelo-penso la chica

Haru se encontraba en un templo de la ciudad llorando en los escalones de aquel lugar hasta que en un momento se olle la voz de un chico muy dulce que le decia

-oye... ¿te encuentras bien?- le decia este

-si, haru se encuentra bien desu-le decia con la cabeza baja

-pero entonces porque lloras?- le pregunto este

-por nada desu- le grito la peli castaña levantandose con furia mirando a aquel chico quedando plasmada por la sonrisa de este, el era un chico alto mas o menos 1,60 de alto, rubio, con unos ojos verdes que al velos fijamente te perdias en ellos .

Haru se molesto y empezo a pegarle al chico en el pecho repitiendose las mismas palabras

-Tsuna-san es un tonto!- se escuchaba en el llanto

-bueno... pues entonces... yo te ayudo... ¿ya?- se escucho.

**En bueno con lo dicho arriba es mi primera historia , espero que les haya gustado jiijij bueno me inspire leyendo variadas historias y entre esas la de mi hermana jjeje**

**Bueno pues falta que aparescan los shimon ^_^ u.u (amo a los shimon)**

**Aa sii necesito que me envien oc's para continuar las historias con los siguientes datos:**

**Nombre:**

**Edad:**

**Apariencia:**

**Personalidad:**

**Pareja:(menos haru)**

**Gustos y disgustos:**

**Nos vemos! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Pues bueno los oc aun no los selecciono pero van a ir saliendo de a poco en las historias jejej :) , pues! A leer se a dicho :D

Capitulo 2

La primavera radiante.

Ya habian pasado 2 semanaa desde que haru conocio a aquel rubio, pero desde ese dia no lo a vuelto a ver

-ojala le hubiera pedido su nombre y su direccion electronica desu- decia la castaña frustada

En ese instante kyoko se dio cuenta que la castaña tiene una actitud muy rara...

-¿que sucede haru-chan?- decia la oji miel

-no nada, a haru no le pasa nada desu-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-es que desde el viaje escolar te veo muy rara...- decia la oji miel media triste

-esque...-y ella vio -kyoko-chan ahi viene tsuna-san y emma-kun- dijo para cambiar el tema a su amiga

-hola tsu-kun, emma-kun -dijo la oji miel

Los chicos saludaron y luego se dirigieron a haru salundandola

-hola haru-decian al mismo tiempo

-hola emma-kun-dijo haru ignorando a tsuna

-ettoo... lo siento, haru tiene cosas que hacer... adios desu-dijo con el ceño fruncido la chica

Haru se dirigio a la plaza mas cercana que encontro,sentandose en un columpio, soltando todas las lagrimas que tenia guardadas

-kufufufu ¿primavera se encuentra usted bien?- se escucho

-si mukuro-san , haru se encuentra bien desu- decia escondiendo las lagrimas

-kufufu ¿entonces por que se encuentra usted llorando primavera?-le digo el hombre con pelo de piña

Haru se levanto molesta -adios, haru se tiene que ir desu-dijo molesta

A lo lejos se podia observar al ex-arcobaleno del sol con el de la lluvia hablando

-¿se encontrara ella bien kora!?-

-si,haru es la chica mas fuerte que conosco, y la mas indicada para ser la esposa de la mafia, coronello-

En ese instante llega skull

-reborn!-

-que ¿quieres idiota?-

-traje la informacion que me pediste-

-por eso eres mi lacayo- decia este con una sonrisa sadica -haber leamos... kaoru akihiko yaa haber... vive aqui en nanimori...mmmm... estudia en nami-chuu al igual que tsuna - pensaba este

-¡SKULL!-

-si, coronello-s-e-m-p-a-i?-

-me ¿podrias decir en que parte de nanimori vive este chico kora?-

-lo siento coronello-sempai no pude conseguir esa informacion-digo este nervioso

-coronello, skull , el esta recien transferido a nanimori y se encuentra en el segundo año de nami-chuu-dijo reborn molesto

Haru se encontraba pasando al frente de la casa de tsuna cuando siente que alguien la llama

-eehh...¿quien me llama?-dijo asustada

- haru!- se escucho denuevo -¿me recuerdas?- dijo con una

Haru giro dando media vuelta viendo una gran sonrisa de un chico rubio de ojos verdes que usaba unas bermudas azules, con una camisa entanllando su figura, y su hermosa cabellera alborotada

-tu?!-dijo esta abalansandoce encima de el dandole un gran abrazo

En ese momento justo ivan saliendo de la casa tsuna, gokudera,yamamoto,ryhoei y emma; dejando ver esa escena

-etto... ¿haru que haces?- dijo el decimo un tanto molesto

-tsuna-san...- dijo esta soltando a aquel chico lentamente borrando su sonrisa de la cara

El rubio racciono borrando esa gran sonrisa

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Kaoru Akihiko un placer conocerlos-dijo este un tanto serio; luego dirigio su mirada a haru

-haru-chan por favor cuida bien de mi... y me gustaria que me digiera kao-kun por favor- dijo con un leve sonrojo.

Bueno pues aqui queda jejeje reviews? Nos leemos a todos

Ohiasuny -_- Zzzzz...


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertecen si no que a Akira Amano :D**

**Bueno pues a leer mina **

Los chicos de la decima generación se encontraban caminando camino a nami-chuu mas tempano de lo usual ya que iba a ver una inspección de uniforme, y menos iban a querer llegar tarde ya que osino hibari los mordería hasta la muerte y quizás que castigo les haría Adelheid

-Mina apresurémonos - decía a sus guardianes su jefe

-Tsuna-kun, hibari-san y adelheid son mala combinación para el comité disciplinario- decía Emma un tanto nervioso

- SAWADA! Acuérdate lo q nos hizo la otra vez cuando llegamos tarde- decía el guardián del sol

-Ma...ma...maa tranquilícense si vamos bien- dijo muy alegre el guardián de la lluvia

-si, takeshi tiene razón –decía el guardián simón

-el...tener razón, si lo único que piensa es en beisbol... tsk- decia la auto proclamada mano derecha del decimo

Entre eso ambas familias notaron una falta de presencia muy grande

-etto...tsu-kun ¿donde esta haru-chan? –asustada le dijo kyoko a tsuna

-mm... nose kyoko-chan- le dijo dame tsuna un tanto molesta

==============flash back===================================================

-¡Haru! ¿quien es el?-dijo molesto tsuna

Haru solo bajo la mirada sin poder decir nada

-ma...ma, tsuna no tiene nada malo si es amigo de haru-decia nervioso yamamoto

-tsk, deja en paz al juudaime maniatico del beisbol-furiosos decia el peli blanco

Kaoru se molesto por la forma de tratar este a Haru

-oye tu!, que te crees tratando asi a haru-chan, ella no te iso nada, para que tu lo sepas tu la hiciste sentir mal besándote con su mejor amiga...- kaoru habia reaccionado muy mal por las palabras de los vongolas – ¡IDIOTA!-furioso dijo kaoru

-kao-kun...- apenada se sentía haru tras ver esto

-tsk..., ¡no trates asi al juudaime idiota!- se entrometia en la conversacion gokudera

-andate a fumar mejor y no te metas, ¿ya?-las palabras de kaoru provocaron que un disparo llegara a sus pies dejando a todos asustado

-¡REBORN!- decian todos a la vez menos kaoru y haru la cual se encontraba asustada

-si que eres dame-tsuna- decia este con un tono de desolucion en el

Haru reacciono tomandole la mano a este –kao-kun vamos, quiero que me acompañes-una gran sonrisa se entallo en el rostro de esta pero sus ojos mostraban un sentimiento de tristeza

-hai, haru-chan- con un gran sonrojo decia este

===========fin flash back====================================================

Emma al notar la expresión de enojo se preocupo, pero prefirió no decir nada ya que este se podía molestar mas pensaba este

Ya habían llegado a la escuela y como era ya costumbre para kyoko esta se iba a despedir de haru pero al darse cuenta se acordó que ella no iba con ellos

*Salón de clases*

Se encontraban todos en sus puestos indicados cuando llaman a la puerta, al entrar el sensei entra con un chico rubio de cabello alborotado, ojos color verde. Piel blancucha ,y de unos 1.60 de altura. Cuerpo equilibrado en proporciones. Lleva unas bermudas de color azul marino, junto con una polera musculosa blanca, con una camisa de color verde-agua. Unas zapatos militares negros.

Tsuna al verlo queda impresionado sabiendo pues ya quien era este chico

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es "Kaoru Akihiko" mucho gusto, ojala nos llevemos muy bien-dijo este con una gran sonrisa

Luego entro una chica de tes clara sin ser palida, grandes ojos carmesi con unas largas pestañas, labios finos, nariz pequeña, de cuerpo delicado, cintura chica, cadera algo ancha, pecho llamativo sin exagerar  
piernas largas y torniadas. su cabello es azul oscuro largo y lacio a la cadera, la cual vestía en aquel momento e uniforme de nami-chuu

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Yumico Romanov, Watashi o taisetsu ni shite kudasai – decia ella con una actitud muy fria

-bueno pues akihiko-san, romanov-san tomen asiento- les pedia el sensei

Kaoru tomo haciento en el lugar que se encontraba adelante de tsuna dándole una gran sonrisa a su compañera de al lado derecho, la cual era kyoko; en cambio yumiko tomo haciento en el lugar que se encontraba entre yamamoto y Emma

-mucho gusto romanov-san- le decia yamamoto con una gran sonrisa

-mucho gusto, ¿como te llamas?- le pregunto yumiko

-Yamamoto Takeshi-con una gran sonrisa en su rostro le dijo a esta

*mientras tanto*

Haru la cual se encontraba en su escuela pensaba porque kaoru y tsuna se odiaban si ni siquiera se habían hablado

-¡Haru!-se escucho una pequeña voz

-ahh...- quedo mirando asombrada haru –coronello-chan, reborn-chan ¿que hacen aqui?- les pregunto haru nerviosa

-pues hemos venido a hablar contigo ¡kora!-respondio el rubio

-haru, ¿me podrias decir como conociste a ese chico de ayer?- pregunto el hitman

-bueno pues... a kao-kun o conocí en el viaje escolar cuando me encontraba llorando al pie de los escalones del templo de Sapporo-dijo la castaña un poco pensativa

-así que Sapporo..., coronello te toca- le dijo el bebe de las patillas rizadas

-ya... ¿tu sabes algo del pasado de el? ¡kora!-pregunto el rubio

-no... pues no le eh querido preguntar, me gustaría que el me contara con medida del tiempo para conocerlo mejor..., ¿porque ?- algo dudosa menciono haru

- pues no por nada ¡kora!-le respondio el ex-arcobaleno

Ya habia tocado la campana en la escuela midori para irse a casa entonces haru se despidio de aquellos 2 bebes algo nerviosa y a la vez dudosa

* en nami-chuu*

-bye bye mina- decia kaoru con una gran sonrisa a sus compañeros

-tsk... que se cree esa escoria-furioso menciono el guardian de la tormenta

Haru se encontraba en la puerta de la secundaria nami-chuu nerviosa esperando a alguien, quien al cual diviso a lo lejos salir con una gran sonrisa, seguido de un grupo con el cual la chica no quería hablar

-domo haru-chan- escuho haru en su oido las cuales palabras eran mencionadas por su amigo kaoru

-hola kao-kun-le respondió con una gran sonrisa

Justo en ese instante apareció kyoko mirando a haru con una sonrisa un tanto triste ya que su amiga no se había aparecido en la mañana para acompañarla a la escuela

-Sasawaga-san!- se escucho

La oji miel solo reacciono dándose vuelta y notando que aquel chico rubio la había llamado

-¿que sucede akihiko-...- justo fue interrumpida –kaoru dime kaoru ¿ya?- le pregunto este

-ya kaoru-kun-dijo la chica muy alegre

-kyoko-chan... cierto?... jajá pues nos quieres acompañar a hacer una compras ?

-hai- dijo la ijo miel muy feliz por la invitacion de aquel chico

**Pues bueno hasta aqui lo dejo ya que mi hermana menor va a usar el PC así que saludos a todos los comentarios que me animan a escribir cada día **

**Y ojala les haya gustado el cap.: D**

**Pd: por favor me podrían enviar oc's que me faltan personajes y no se me ocurre ni uno **

**Pd 2: yumiko pertenece a thania22 muchas gracias por enviarlo nos vemos **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno pues en este momento me encuentro en el colegio jaja**

**Bueno pues que hará Kaoru con Kyoko u.u bueno entonces a leer se ha dicho**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen solo mi oc**

-bueno pues al centro comercial se ah dicho- dijo alegremente kaoru

-hai!-mencionaron las chicas al mismo tiempo

Iban caminando de variados temas hacia el centro comercial, pero kaoru sintió una presencia hostil que los seguía, el chico tomo su teléfono y le pidió a haru y a Kyoko que se acercaran para tomar una foto; luego la vio y pudo divisar a tsuna al fondo con sus guardianes espiándolos

*centro comercial*

Iban pasando tienda por tienda kaoru compro mucha ropa y entre eso unos regalos los cuales las chicas se preguntaban para quien eran…

-kao-kun, Kyoko-chan vuelvo en un momento, haru necesita ir al baño desu- menciono nuestra querida haru

-hai, haru-chan te esperamos- dijo la oji miel con una gran sonrisa

Mientras haru no se encontraba kaoru y Kyoko charlaban

-kyoko-chan...-el chico se abalanzo a Kyoto dándole un gran abrazo –eres mi nueva amiga, ¿sierto?-le pregunto el chico mientras aun la mantenia en sus brazos

-si kaoru-kun nosotros seremos buenos amigos-dijo la chica rodeándolo con sus brazos

En ese momento kaoru miro de re ojo a tsuna y le saco la lengua mientras este observaba con una furia al rubio

-tsuna… kun… estas bien?- le pregunto el jefe simón

Aunque este no le respondían por la furia que tenia este, en ese instante enma se asomo y pudo ver una chica de apariencia pelirroja, ojos Azules enmarcados por unas risadas y espesas pestañas, piel Nivea, 1.52m, una figura delgada y femenina, un cuerpo ni muy voluptuoso ni muy plano; el chico quedo plasmado mirando a la chica hasta que siente que una mano le toco la espalda

-emm… perdóname pero porque me estas mirando?-observo una voz muy suave y el chico se dio vuelta pudiendo ver a la chica que el había observado anteriormente

-… gomen si es que te moleste- le dijo enma un tanto ruborizado

-no tranquilo es que solo me sentí incomoda… como si me fueras a hacer algo malo jajaj-le dijo esta- emmm… me podrías decir cómo te llamas?-le pregunto con una gran sonrisa

-hai… mi nombre es Enma Kozato mucho gusto- le menciono el mucho mas ruborizado de lo que estaba anteriormente

-bueno pues tu me dijiste tu nombre yo te dijo el mío… , mi nombre es Tanaka Kaiko pero prefiero que me digas kai-chan entendido Enma-kun?- le pregunto la pelirroja

-sii… kai-chan-le dijo alegremente el pelirrojo

En ese instante kaoru mira haci aquel lugar y observa a la chica se dirige al lugar a gran velocidad abalanzándose encima de ella

-Kai-chan!-le grito el rubio

Ella tan solo pudo ver una cosa rubia corriendo hacia ella, y de la única forma en la que reacciono fue escondiéndose tras su nuevo amigo enma

-pero kai-chan porque te escondes?- le pregunto el rubio

-es que me asuste kao-kun, hace mucho que no te veía- le dijo muy alegre la pelirroja

-te extrañe-se sonrojo kaoru

-flas back-

Kaoru se dirigía con sus compañeros de clase a despedirse de su adorada compañera kaiko

Una dulce chica pelirroja y algo pervertida

-Los voy a extrañar mucho minna-le corría las lagrimas a la chica

Formaron un círculo abrazando a la chica, a la mayoría de los que se encontraban aquí se habían puesto a llorar por la partida de su amiga a nanimori

- fin flash back-

-¡hahi!, kai-chan tu y enma-kun se conocen?-dijo haru con un gran asombro

-siii haru el es mi nuevo amigo...cierto? Enma-kun!?-abrazando fuertemente el brazo de enma con el abdomen de kaiko le pregunta

-h...ha...hai- dijo el jefe shimon con un gran sonrojo

*en casa de tsuna*

Los chicos de la 10º generación se habían ido de aquel lugar dejando atrás a enma, pero tsuna no le tomo importancia ya que este se encontraba muy molesto por como kaoru había abrazado a kyoko y también como se había vuelto tan cercano a haru

-juudaime, se encuentra usted bien?-le pregunto el oji verde pero este no le presto atención

-dame...dame...dame-tsuna si que eres muy obvio, te encuentras celoso d ese nuevo amigo de haru o no?-dándole una "pequeña" patada a su estudiante le hace esta pregunta el hitman

-REBORN!, de que estás hablando yo no estoy celoso de nada- menciono con un gran enfado el 10º vongola

-SAWADA!, ese nuevo chico me trae mala espina!- grito eufórico el guardián del sol

Justo en ese instante se siente como toca el timbre

-Tsu-kun puedes abrir por favor?- dijo nana sawada con una voz muy tierna

El chico bajo rápidamente las escaleras para abrir la puerta pero cuando la abrió se encontró con una gran sorpresa, su querida kyoko había venido de visita a la casa del chico junto con enma, haru, kaiko y el rubio muy alegre con una gran sonrisa (creo que todos saben a quién nos referimos 77 )

-que haces tu aquí!?- pregunto tsuna un tanto enfadado a kaoru quien hablaba muy alegremente con enma

-ha?... te refieres a mi?.. Bueno pues te traigo un presente ojala te guste- una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara del rubio

Tsuna habrio el paquete y con lo único que se pudo encontrar fue con la figura de acción que siempre quiso cuando era chico la cual adentro del paquete se encontraba una nota la cual decía:

"Bueno pues se que ya eres muy mayor para estos juguetes, pero sé que antes nunca lo pudiste encontrar y por eso te doy este que tiene un gran parecido con aquel juguete ojala te guste; y perdón por haberte hecho sufrir antes"

Tsuna abrió los ojos y miro kaoru quien ahora se encontraba hablando con haru muy acaramelados

-Akihiko-san , puedo hablar contigo un momento?- tsuna por fin se había atrevido a hablarle de buena manera a kaoru quien este le respondió con un sí y una gran sonrisa seguida de esta

*en el living*

Tsuna y kaoru se encontraban en aquel lugar el ambiente era muy tenso debido a que algo había pasada entre aquellos dos chicos cuando era mas jóvenes de lo que son ahora

-porque nunca te volviste a aparecer después de aquel accidente?- le pregunto el castaño al rubio en una actitud muy seria

-porque no te podía volver a ver ya que no aceptaste la realidad anteriormente- le dijo el rubio en un tono muy serio, cosa que era muy raro escuchar l chico hablar de una forma así.

En las afuera de aquella sala se podía observar a todos los guardianes,haru,kyoko,enma y a kaiko escuchar aquella conversación, lo cual muchos se preguntaban qué fue lo que habrá pasado en aquel accidente del que hablaban los chicos...

CONTINUARA...

Bueno pues aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo ojala les allá gustado u. u

Poco a poco se va revelando el secreto de kaoru... ¿cual será?

Reviews?

Sayonara minna! :D

pd:faltan oc!


	5. Chapter 5

**Holaaa minaa bueno pues aquí viene un capitulo mas de "todo cambia" ojala les guste **

**_recordemos_**

Tsuna y Kaoru se encontraban en aquel lugar el ambiente era muy tenso debido a que algo había pasada entre aquellos dos chicos cuando era más jóvenes de lo que son ahora

-porque nunca te volviste a aparecer después de aquel accidente?- le pregunto el castaño al rubio en una actitud muy seria

-porque no te podía volver a ver ya que no aceptaste la realidad anteriormente- le dijo el rubio en un tono muy serio, cosa que era muy raro escuchar al chico hablar de una forma así.

En las afuera de aquella sala se podía observar a todos los guardianes, Haru, Kyoko, Enma y a Kaiko escuchar aquella conversación, lo cual muchos se preguntaban qué fue lo que habrá pasado en aquel accidente del que hablaban los chicos...

**_volviendo al cap._**

-Pero si tú fuiste el que desapareciste- le menciono el castaño en un tono muy serio

-Fue porque tuve que irme a Sapporo-menciono el rubio mientas caminaba hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe dejando ver a Haru, Kaiko, Kyoko, Enma y a los guardianes de la decima generación

-Bueno... pues Tsunayoshi me tengo que ir... bye a todos-dijo aquel chico después de encontrarse con aquella sorpresa

-Nosotras también nos vamos Tsuna-san- menciono la primavera señalando a Kai-chan

-YO IGUAL VOY CON USTEDES!- menciono un tanto ruborizado Enma

-Oni-chan yo igual me tengo que ir chao mina!- menciono la oji miel

-CIAO a todos- dijo el pequeño hitman apareciendo de la nada

Ya habían salido los demás y al dar la vuelta en la esquina se encuentran con Kaoru apoyado contra la pared

-Kao-kun?... yo pensé que te habías ido a tu casa-menciono la dulce primavera

-KAORU!, porque te habías ido?- le pegunto la pelirroja un tanto furiosa

El chico respondía solo se enderezo poniéndose de pie al frente de Haru, jalándola de la mano llevándosela lejos

-Kao-kun?... porque te llevas a Haru? Desu- le mencionó un tanto ruborizada

El chico no respondía pero... Haru pudo divisar como el chico se encontraba un tanto ruborizado... luego la chica pudo divisar como el chico se dirigía al parque...

-Haru... gomen por jalarte bruscamente... pero yo solo quería tener un momento a solas contigo-con una gran sonrisa le dijo el chico

-Kao-...kun? ... que sucede?... desu- le menciono la castaña con un leve sonrojo

-etto...bueno esto no es fácil de decir... pero... Miura Haru tu me gustas!- un gran sonrojo se provocaron en las mejillas de el oji verde

La primavera quedo plasmada no lo podía creer el chico con el que ha estado últimamente le diga eso, Haru lo único que izo fue sentarse en el suelo y llorar y sonreír a la vez.

-Kao-kun gracias... a Haru igual le gustas pero a la vez también Tsuna-san desu- menciono la chica un tanto nerviosa

-Pero Haru..., tu sabes que te izo el...y...yo... en cambio... nunca te voy a abandonar-el chico se agacho para levantarla del suelo con una gran delicadeza para que nada le sucediera

-Arigato, por levantar a Haru desu!-se formo una sonrisa provocando en el rostro de la chica

-no hay de q...- el chico quedo plasmado lo único que pudo sentir fueron unos labios encima de los suyos atrayéndole un confortable calor, con el cual no la quería soltar

-Mmm... Haru quiere que lo dejemos en secreto desu!-puso su dedo en sus labios haciéndole una señal de secreto al chico

_mientras tanto reborn_

-humm... esto va a quedar guardado en el bolso de Tsuna haber que dice al verlo- con una cámara la cual era león transformado saca unas cuantas fotos y las guarda en el bolsillo...

¿Continuara?...

**Perdón por demorarme pero los estudios me quitan la inspiración!**

**Les traeré otro capítulo nuevamente en un futuro próximo se los prometo!**

**Mattan ne!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holaaa minaa bueno pues aquí viene un capitulo mas de "todo cambia" ojala les guste **

Era de mañana y la dulce primavera estaba despertando muy alegre por lo sucedido en aquella noche

-flash back-

Kaoru habia quedado sin palabra no le salia nuin sonido de su boca despues de ese beso..., pasaron los minutos y porfin podia respirar nornalmente

-haru-chan porfavor sal conmigo!- haciendo una reverencia le pregunto el chico

-siii! Kao-kun si quiero salir contigo - una gran sonrisa se formo en la cara de la chica

-fin flash back-

Haru ya se habia vestido y tomado desayuno salio muy alegre de su casa en la cual afuera de ella la esperaba su nuevo novio un tanto nervioso; los chicos se fueron caminando hacia sus respectivas escuelas

-en casa de tsuna-

-Levantate estupido dame-tsuna- le menciono reborn pegandole con un gran martillo el cual era leon transformado en el

-itte itte... reborn! , eso duele- dijo el decimo vongola

-mira la hora vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-le menciono con una sonrisa sadica

-oh! No! Si llego tarde hibari-san me nordera hasta la muerte- menciono el vongola, se vistio rapida mente y salio de su casa sin comer nada corio unos cuantos metros hasta encontrarse con gokudera,enma y yamamoto

-buenos dias mina!- un tanto cansado le menciono a sus amigos

-iho! Tsuna- le dijo el guardian de la lluvia

- buenos dias juudaime!- le menciono la autoproclamada mano derecha

-buenos dias tsuna-kun- le menciono el shimon

Luego caminaron hasta encontrarse con kyoko,ryohei, luego se fijaron que alguien los saludaba a lo lejos muy alegre con 3 chicas la cual una era pelirroja, la otra era pelimorada y la ultima era la dulce haru.

㈺6㈆2Tsuna con tan solo verla pudo pensar "haru..."

Kyoko fue corriendo a saludarla muy alegre en tanto enma se puso nervioso en solo ver a su querida kai-chan

-hola chicos-menciono el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-hola kao-kun/akihiko-san-menciono kyoko junto con yamamoto a la vez

El chico se integro rapidamente al grupo de chicos sin dejar de lado a su querida Haru

-a las afuera de nami-chuu-

-dios haru y kai-chan- se pudo escuchar de muchas voces.

Tsuna al entrar se dio la vuelta al ver que kaoru no iba con ellos y pudo ver como el chico le daba un besa en la mejilla a haru.

-en camino a midori-

Haru y kaiko ivan caminando muy tranquilas hacia su escuela.

-haru, que sucede con kaoru,¿acaso estan saliendo?- le pregunto la pelirroja a la primavera

-mmm...- haru se habia puesto demaciado nerviosa con aquella pregunta -bueno kai-chan prometeme que no diras nada porfavor-

Le mencioni a su amiga

-lo prometo haru-le dijo kaiko

-bueno pues la verdad estoy saliendo con el despues de que ayer me alla llevado a la plaza que se encontraba en las cercanias de de tsuna-san - le menciono

Las chicas ya habian llegado al colegio y al entrar en el se tubieron que separar en sus respectivas clases

-en nami-chuu-

La clase 2-a ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos puestos sacando sus libros, en tanto Tsuna saco el libro de matematicas para repasar la materia pero el solo pudo ver una foto en la que se encontraba kaoru y haru besandose, al vongola se le nublo la vista al ver aquella foto con la cual solo no reacciono.

Continuara?...

**Bueno pues en un futuro proximo vendra otro cap se los prometo**

**Matta ne!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno chicos aquí les dejo el capítulo 7 de todo cambia**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Akira Amano, ami solo la historia**

Tsuna al ver la foto lo único que quería era pegarle a Kauri pero él no sabía porque le quería pegar. -en recreo- Como siempre los de la decima generación fueron a la azotea de la escuela, pero por primera vez Tsuna no fue, sino que se encontraba en la sala viendo la foto -¿por qué siento este dolor en el pecho?... ¿acaso siento algo por Haru?...imposible... ella solo es una amiga... ¿creo?- pensaba Tsuna desesperadamente por un dolor que le evitaba respirar bien. ..

**-A la salida-**

Los chicos de la clase 2-a se empezaban a dirigir a sus casas

-bye bye kao-kun! Se escucho de todas las chicas de dicho curso

-adiós chicas-les respondió alegremente

-akihiko-san- se escucho de las afueras de la escuela El chico se dio vuelta y se le formo una gran sonrisa diciendo:

-ya te había dicho que me digieras kao señorita miura-

-hay perdóneme don akihiko, es q como todas lo llamaron así quise hacer diferencia- le respondió la castaña alegre

-¿kai-chan no te acompaña?- le pregunto

-no es que tenía trabajo en su club- le menciono bajando la vista Tsuna mira raba fijamente a aquellos chicos hablando pero él no sabía porque sentía aun ese dolor en su pecho

-tsu-kun que sucede?- le pregunto la oji miel

-no, no pasa nada kyoko-chan- le respondió con una sonrisa torcida

En cambio Kaoru y Haru se tomaron de las manos y se dirigieron al centro a hacer compras

-¿juudaime? La mujer estúpida y el están saliendo?- pregunto gokudera

-al parecer si gokudera-kun- le respondió el chico Formando un puño en el costado de su cuerpo -mina me voy a casa, lo siento no los podre a acompañar

-se fue sin decir mas, gokudera lo intento segur pero entre eso interfirió reborn el cual solo movió la cabeza en señal de "NO" y el chico entendió

**-En camino a casa de Tsuna-**

Tsuna se dirigía hacia su casa pero en el momento lo único que podía pensar era como es que Haru sale con Kaoru y porque a él le dolía el pecho, si el mismo sabía que sus sentimientos eran para kyoko, como era que le dolía algo como eso...

-are!...Sawada-san-se escucho, el chico giro observando sorprendió

-Kaiko-chan o me equivoco?-pregunto

-si jajá, que sucede por esa cara tan pálida?- le. Pregunto ladeando la cabeza como perrito

-no nada jajaja- se rio nervioso Tsuna

-si, ati te pasa algo no dudes en pedirme ayuda- le menciono con una gran sonrisa

-hai...etto...adiós-le dijo

-sayonara-le dijo con una gran sonrisa la cual el chico con solo verla se imagino a Kaoru ...

**-Centro comercial-**

-Haru-chan , te gusta?- le pregunto el rubio

-si es bonito-dijo ruborizada

-Ya! Entonces te lo compro-se dirigió a la caja con aquel objeto para la dulce primavera

-no es necesario kao-kun-le dijo primavera a la cual le llegaba a salir humo de su cabeza

-pero yo te lo quiero dar!- le dijo ya habiendo pagado aquel objeto

**-En otra parte de aquel lugar-**

Se encontraban caminando los guardianes de la decima generación con Kyoko y Hana, ya que una de ellas era la novia del guardián del sol y la otra es la mejor amiga y la hermana de aquel chico, en cambio gokudera se encontraba paliando con Ryhoei mientras Yamamoto y Enma intentan calmarlos

-que dices cabeza de pulpo?- le pregunto el guardián del sol

-que tú eres un idiota cabeza de césped- le respondió la mano derecha de Tsuna

-ma...maa, no peleen-le menciono Yamamoto, mientras Enma se pone al medio para que no peleen pero al final termina recibiendo un golpe en la nariz el cual provoco que le empezara a sangrar

-chicos es Haru o es mi idea?- les pregunto Enma mientras intentaba que no le sangrara la nariz

-si, tienes razón es Haru-chan- le dijo kyoko

-pero que hace aquí la mujer estúpida con ese chico?...acaso de verdad son novios?!- pregunto Gokudera

-imposible Kyoko ya sabría al EXTREMO!- grito Ryohei

-oni-chan últimamente Haru-chan no me cuenta nada desde aquel viaje...- dijo Kyoko bajando la cabeza

-es verdad Haru a estado de una forma muy extraña desde. Entonces..., que le habrá pasado?- pregunto Hana

-ehii tu! Friki del beisbol!-grito Gokudera

-que sucede Gokudera?-le pregunto Yamamoto nervioso

-tu eras la pareja de Haru en el viaje?- pregunto de manera muy seria

-emmm...si- respondió soltando un aire

-entonces tu sabes lo que paso?-pregunto Hana

-bueno se podría decir que si pero le prometí a Haru quedarme callado, aunque solo sé que en ese viaje conoció a Kauri- les dijo bajando la vista

-Que!?- se escucho unísonamente

**-casa de Tsuna-**

Tsuna se encontraba ya dentro de su casa, solo saludo a su mama y se fue a dar un baño para poder pensar las cosas; Tsuna al salir de el baño se encontró con la pelea común de la casa

-Lambo detente- grito I-pin

-yaajajajaja Lambo-san nunca perderá- grito el bovino mientras corría al cuarto de Tsuna, al entrar el bovino puede ver al chico con una cara muy triste según el mas de lo normal

-ararara Tsuna que te sucede?-le pregunto

-nada Lambo solo estoy pensando-le respondió el jefe vongola

Lambo salió corriendo por la ventana siendo seguido por Ipin, Reborn se encontraba entrando a la habitación

-Serás Dame-Tsuna-le menciono

-Porque?-le pregunto

-Porque recién ahora te estás dando cuenta por tus sentimientos por Haru-le dijo el hitman

-...Eso no es verdad Reborn, tu sabes que ami me gusta Kyoko-chan-le respondió

-Entonces porque estas tan pensativo y desanimado después de ver aquella foto?- le pregunto

-Como sabes eso Reborn?!-le pregunto

-Acuérdate que yo sé leer la mente dame-Tsuna- le respondió el tutor

-eso no se hace reborn!-le grito furioso

-bueno entonces si quieres salir de duda porque mejor no viajas a Italia y te relajas un poco?- le pregunto reborn a Tsuna

-mmmm...creo que eso are, pero solo por un tiempo-le respondió algo dudoso

**Bueno pues aquí doy por finalizado el capitulo siete de Katekyo Hitman Reborn! **

**Ojala les haya gustado**

**Reviews?**

**Matta ne! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

**Buenoo… etto… se que me e demorado en actualizar… gomen (se arrodilla)**

**Pero como estoy a fines de semestre he tenido muchas pruebas…**

**Pero aquí les traigo el capitulo de todo cambia u.u tsuna se fue a italia que sucedera?**

**Khr no pertenece sino que a Akira Amano-sama**

Recordemos….

Tsuna se encontraba ya dentro de su casa, solo saludo a su mama y se fue a dar un baño para poder pensar las cosas; Tsuna al salir de el baño se encontró con la pelea común de la casa

-Lambo detente- grito I-pin

-yaajajajaja Lambo-san nunca perderá- grito el bovino mientras corría al cuarto de Tsuna, al entrar el bovino puede ver al chico con una cara muy triste según el mas de lo normal

-ararara Tsuna que te sucede?-le pregunto

-nada Lambo solo estoy pensando-le respondió el jefe vongola

Lambo salió corriendo por la ventana siendo seguido por Ipin, Reborn se encontraba entrando a la habitación

-Serás Dame-Tsuna-le menciono

-Porque?-le pregunto

-Porque recién ahora te estás dando cuenta por tus sentimientos por Haru-le dijo el hitman

-...Eso no es verdad Reborn, tu sabes que ami me gusta Kyoko-chan-le respondió

-Entonces porque estas tan pensativo y desanimado después de ver aquella foto?- le pregunto

-Como sabes eso Reborn?!-le pregunto

-Acuérdate que yo sé leer la mente dame-Tsuna- le respondió el tutor

-eso no se hace reborn!-le grito furioso

-bueno entonces si quieres salir de duda porque mejor no viajas a Italia y te relajas un poco?- le pregunto reborn a Tsuna

-mmmm...creo que eso are, pero solo por un tiempo-le respondió algo dudoso

Volviendo al cap

Tsuna se encontraba con una gran maleta en la entrada de el aereopuerto de nami-chuu listo para tomar un avion

-Tsu-kun- le dijo nana

- Que sucede oka-san?- le respondio el oji avellana

-Mucha suerte en tu viaje, ojala no te pase nada- le dijo su madre con un gran animo pero con unos ojos que demostraban otra cosa

-Mamma… tsune es muy fuerte asi que no te preocupes-le menciono el pequeño bovino –tsuna! Lambo-san cuidara de mamma así que no te preocupes

hai Lambo-kun- le menciono la madre del decimo –sayonara Tsu-kun- le menciona con una gran sonrisa

-Hai! Matta ne! Oka-san- le dijo el oji avellana

Tsuna subio sus maletas al jet privado que le habia mandado el noveno, sube despidiendose de su madre y de sus hermanos (aunque no lo sean) Lambo,I-pin y Fuuta, para luego fijar su vista en Reborn el cual se iba a quedar en Japon

*en alguna parte de Namimori*

Se podia ver en algun lugar a Haru, Kyoto y a Kaiko las cuales se dirigian al parque.

-¡Haru-chan!- le grito la oji miel tomando la atención de ambas -¿tu y Kao-kun se han besado?- pregunto

-Si Haru tu y Kaoru se han besado?!- grito la pelirroja

-Etto… Haru…y…-la chica se ruborizo sin siquiera haber terminado la frase –Haru no sabe que responder desu!- grito tras haber sentido una mano en su espalda

-Haru y yo ya nos hemos besado antes- se escucho una voz masculina provenir

-¡hahi!... Kaoru asustaste a Haru desu!- le dijo la primavera aun mas ruborizada

-jajajajaja!... Gomen Haru… no fue mi intención- le dijo el rubio plantándole un beso en sus rosadas mejillas

-ahora vayanse a tu casa Kaoru- le dijo la pelirroja con un tono pervertido

-¡ a si!... ¿donde vive Emma Kyoko?- pregunto el rubio provocando un leve sonrojo en la pelirroja -Are! Kyoko-chan vamos a la casa de Sawada, lo mas posible es que Emma se encuentre allá- le dijo el rubio guiñando un ojo

-Entonces… Ikoka minna- dijo Kyoko

*en otra zona del mismo lugar*

-friki del béisbol, ¿!porque siempre me tienes que seguir a casa del júdiame?!- grito un peliplata

-ma…ma Gokudera, yo igual quería ir a casa de Tsuna- dijo el oji pardo

-Tsk!- fue la respuesta de este

Ya habiendo llegado a su destino pudieron ver a Kaoru con las chicas dirigirse al mismo lugar que ellos

-¡Mujer estupida!-grito el peliplata -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto

-¡hahi! Haru no es ni una mujer estupida desu!- bufo inflando sus mejillas

-ma…ma no peleen- menciono la lluvia

-tsk!- respondio la tormenta

-mh…-respondió la primavera

-Ya oh! No es necesario peliar!- grito Kaoru

-¡es verdad si siguen peliando Tsuna-kun se va a enojar!- grito la ojimiel

-tsk! -Respondió el peli plata

-ma...ma.. porque mejor no llamamos a Tsuna?- menciono la lluvia acercandose al timbre para luego llamar a la casa

-mamma yo voy!- se escucho de una voz infantil

Al abrir la puerta se pudo observar a un niño no mas de 11 años que usaba una bufanda

-ara! Takeshi-nii hola-dijo el pequño conocido como ranking Futta

-Hpm... venimos a ver a Juudaime!- menciono la tormenta

-Gokudera! Tienes que ser mas amable desu!- dijo Haru

-a...noo... se encuentra Sawada?-pregunto el rubio

-¿Tsuna-nii?...-bajo la mirada el pequeño – Tsuna-nii se encuentra camino a Italia en este momento- dijo con la vista a un baja

-¿¡QUE?!- se escucho de sus dos guardianes

-asi como escucharon – se escucho la voz que provenia del muro

-Hahi! Reborn-chan... hace cuanto llegaste? Desu!- pregunto asustada haru

-eh estado todo el rato aqui-respondio el ex arcobaleno

-pero Reborn-san como que juudaime se fue a italia?- pregunto Gokudera

- Pues asi es Gokudera, Tsuna se fue para poder aclarar sus sentimientos – respondio este

**Bueno pues hasta aqui quedo... alfinal Tsuna si se fue, solo para aclarar sus sentimiento...**

**Les pido perdon si sus oc's no salen pero lo que pasa es que derrepente nose como integrarlos gomen... perdon por haberlas hecho perder su tiempo creando un oc gomen!**

**Bueno pues Matta ne! minna**


End file.
